The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sporobolus heterolepis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 represents a new cultivar of Prairie Dropseed, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered and selected the new cultivar, xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99, in a cultivated field in Westfield, Wis. in the fall of 1991. xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 was discovered as a naturally occurring variant seedling in a cultivated field sown for commercial seed production. The seeds sown were produced by open-pollination of unidentified selections of Sporobolus heterolepis, therefore, xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 has no identifiable parents.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 is unique in several characteristics, which in combination make this new invention unlike any other known cultivars of Sporobolus heterolepis known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 has an abundance of blooms held on sturdy red culms and rachis with foliage that is upright but gently arching. The species typically has fewer fruiting culms, with great variability in inflorescence height and culms that are effectively brown and tend to lodge after seed maturation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by root division in Westfield, Wis. in 1993 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in temperature, daylength, light intensity, soil types, and water and fertility levels without, however, any variance in genotype. The measurements, observations, and descriptions that follow describe plants grown outdoors in Westfield, Wis. These attributes in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 from any known selections of Sporobolus heterolepis. 
1. The plant habit of xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 is upright and slightly arching. The habit of the species is typically a mound that cascades to the ground from the center.
2. The flower panicles of xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 are held at a more consistent height than is typical of the species. Flowering stem height for xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 ranges from 60 to 90 cm whereas it is typical of the species to have flower stems on the same plant ranging in height from 50 to 130 cm.
3. The flower panicles are held on sturdy culms and do not droop as the seed matures. It is typical for the flowering culms of the species to lodge towards the ground as the seeds ripen.
4. The culms and rachis of xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 are consistently a deep red. The species typically has hints of this coloration but it is inconsistent, not as deep in color, and the general appearance of the culms is a light brown color.
5. xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 has significantly more fruiting culms than is typical of the species. A 3 year-old clump produces approximately 100 fruiting culms. The species typically has 40 to 50 fruiting culms arising from a clump of similar age and size.
6. The foliage color of xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 is typical of the species: deep green in summer and turning a golden orange in fall.
7. xe2x80x98Morning Mistxe2x80x99 is tolerant to a wide range of soil growing conditions; growing well in full sun to light shade in any well-drained soil. It is tolerant of alkaline soils and drought when established.